Cuñada, cuñadita, ¿cuanto tiempo me harás sufrir?
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Te juro que es un demonio pelirrosa. No es nada comparado con su bella hermana Serena. (Un Kanade x Serena y un poco de Tsubasa x Maria)


_**Senki Zesshou Symphogear no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _atastrófica mujer_

 _ **Ú**_ _til solo para molestarte_

 _ **Ñ**_ _oña_

 _ **A**_ _locado_

 _ **D**_ _emonio_

 _ **A**_ _ntisocial con el fin de arruinar tu relación_

Cuenta la leyenda que las hermanas Cadenzavna Eve son tan unidas como el acero, su relación es como el mismo diamante: brillante y resistente. Pero, ¿Qué pasa si alguien se mete en esa relación? Alguien llamado Amou Kanade rompió el paradigma de las hermanas Cadenzavna Eve saliendo con la menor de estas; Serena Cadenzavna Eve. Una joven de castaño cabello corto y apariencia angelical según cuenta Kanade.

El cómo se conocieron no es relevante, lo que sí es importante es la relación con la mayor de las Cadenzavna Eve. María Cadenzavna Eve le ha hecho la vida imposible al joven Amou desde que el comenzó a salir con su hermana.

Desde tirarlo a la jaula de los changos en el zoológico hasta darlo por muerto dos semanas cuando se fue de vacaciones a otra ciudad.

Incluso hubo una vez en la que la Cadenzavna lo abofeteo por atreverse a besar a su hermana en público.

De hecho, Serena Cadenzavna Eve interfirió para que su hermana dejara de molestar a su novio, alegando que ella lo ama y su hermana no tiene derecho de hacerle la vida imposible. Lo único que consiguió fue que María le bajara la intensidad a sus "bromas".

Pero todo eso terminaría el día de hoy, ese día Amou Kanade se cansó de tener que soportar eso por su novia. Así que como una persona adulta y responsable que es, decidió ir por su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Tsubasa, ayúdame! ¿¡Donde estas!? -grito en sollozos un alto joven de cabello rojizo como sus ojos.

Aquel joven de cabello rebelde, buscaba con desesperación a su mejor amigo de la infancia. Había tenido el peor día de su vida y necesitaba la ayuda de Kazanari Tsubasa.

\- ¿Que paso, Kanade? -preguntó el joven Kazanari que somnoliento salió de su habitación aun con su pijama celeste.

\- ¡Tsubasa! -rápidamente se abalanzó sobre él. Para la mala suerte del Kazanari, ambos terminaron en el piso- ¡Es una emergencia, emergencia! -grito desesperadamente, mientras el peliazul intentaba quitarlo de encima.

\- ¡Quítate, pesas! -vocifero el Kazanari cuando por fin logro sacarlo de encima- Dios, Kanade, ¿ahora que tienes?

El joven Amou se recuperó rápidamente y con su amigo con medio acostado en el piso, comenzó a sacudirlo de los hombros- ¡Es una emergencia, emergencia!

\- ¡Kanade, cálmate! -Con una ágil llave, el ojiazul logro posicionarse encima del pelirrojo, inmovilizándolo por si acaso quería agarrarlo de nuevo.

\- ¡Tsubasa, bájate! -lloriqueando, el Amou intento zafarse del agarre del Kazanari, pero su oponente tenía mucha más fuerza y mejor técnica.

-Te suelto si te calmas y me cuentas que tienes, pero tranquilamente, ¿sí?

\- ¡Esta bien!

Con eso dicho, el Kazanari soltó al Amou y se dirigió a su cómodo sofá.

-Bien, ¿dime que paso? -pregunto ya sentado en el sofá- Y ni se te ocurra gritar o sacudirme de los hombros, que ya hago mucho con despertarme para ayudarte.

\- ¿No se supone que un buen Sakimori se levanta a las cuatro de la mañana a entrenar y seguir con su día a día? –inquirió el pelirrojo que también se sentó en el sofá.

-Lo hago, pero ayer me dormí tarde haciendo la tarea de verano y se me fue el tiempo –soltó un suspiro al ver la cara de pánico de su mejor amigo- no la has hecho, ¿verdad?

-Claro que…-rio levemente y asintió con la cabeza- si la hice, ni que fuera tan irresponsable como Hibiki.

-No sé porque no te creo –el Kazanari negó con la cabeza y vio fijamente a su amigo- no me cambies el tema, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Apenas son las doce de la mañana, ¿ya hiciste algún tipo de desastre con Tachibana?

-No, claro que no. Hibiki y yo no hicimos nada de eso, enserio –dijo solemnemente- es otra cosa, tiene que ver con…

\- ¿Con…?

-Mi cuñada… -desvió la mirada, pero no apenado, más bien asustado de recordar a la hermana de su novia.

\- ¿La hermana de Serena? –El ojiazul arqueo la ceja con duda- ¿Qué no es un angelito como ella?

-No, ¡es completamente diferente! –Soltó un grito asustado- es…es como el diablo, pero en femenino.

-No creo que sea tan mala. Deben ser exageraciones tuyas. ¿No recuerdas cuando te asuste porque Yukine te dijo que se iba a ir de vacaciones y tú pensaste que se iba a ir para siempre? –el Kazanari se cruzó de brazos y vio fijamente a su amigo- tu exageras todo lo que te dicen.

-Puede ser, pero esto si es verdad –se cruzó de brazos y asintió varias veces- ella es malvada, sumamente malvada. Y puedo confirmarlo.

\- ¿Cómo según tú? –la verdad era que Tsubasa no le creía mucho a su mejor amigo en ese momento.

-Pues no le caigo bien, ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Soy un amor con patas! –enfatizo sus palabras señalándose a su mismo.

-Tal vez no le gusten los payasos como tú –Tsubasa soltó un leve suspiro y negó con la cabeza- no puedes basarte en eso, ¿Qué ha hecho ella para que pienses eso?

-Ella…-hizo una breve pausa- ¡ella hace trigonometría mientras toma un baño!

\- ¿Y luego? Yo hago lo mismo, es relajante y así no se olvidan las viejas costumbres –contesto con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, pues para el eso era normal- ¿eso en que me convierte?

-Eso te convierte en un anciano, pero bueno –el pelirrojo volvió a negar con la cabeza- ¿Qué es lo interesante de hacer trigonometría en la ducha? ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

-Pues a mí me parece relajante. Después de un largo entrenamiento me siento en la tina y hago un poco de trigonometría en la pared del baño para estar un poco más tranquilo –seguía contestando de lo más calmado del mundo- más bien tu eres un flojo y por eso no quieres ni pensar en las matemáticas.

-Solo guardo mis energías para cosas más importantes –entrecerró los ojos viendo a su mejor amigo y después volvió a su estado de asustado- es que Tsubasa, tu no la conoces, enserio es malvada.

-Mejor dime que es lo que has hecho para que ella sea si contigo. A lo mejor le dijiste o hablaste de algo –pregunto escéptico.

-Pues, primero intente buscar algo que tuviéramos en común…-comenzó a hablar el Amou pausadamente.

\- ¿Y luego?

-Lo único que tenemos en común es Serena. Ella es tan, tan…tan tu –con cierta frustración señalo a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿A mí? –El peliazul arqueo la ceja un poco sorprendido- ¿también entrena con la espada todas las mañanas?

-No con la espada, pero si practica boxeo según me dijo Serena, y de vez en cuando con una daga que tiene –el joven Amou comenzó a platicar, y con cada palabra, su mejor amigo parecía más interesado en aquella chica- ¿Por qué esa cara de menso?

-No te distraigas del tema, sígueme contando –agito sus manos para animarlo a platicar- anda, rápido.

-Bueno pues…-le extraño la actitud del peliazul, pero más tarde se encargaría de eso- ¿Ya te conté que Serena y su hermana no son de Japón? –Al momento de preguntar, su acompañante asintió levemente- pese a eso, la hermana de Serena se dedica a estudiar: es una excelente estudiante y su amor por la lectura es tan grande como su amor por la música.

\- ¿Sabe cantar? –continúo preguntando el Kazanari. Algo en él le decía que él y esa dama se llevarían muy bien.

-Si. Una vez que fui a recoger a Serena a su casa escuche una bella voz que provenía de una habitación y como buen curioso que soy me acerque a la puerta. La verdad canta muy bien, su voz de cierta manera es dulce, pero a la vez muy potente –confeso con una leve sonrisa al recordar aquella melodía- Serena dijo que esa canción se la solía cantar su hermana antes de dormir. " _Apple" es_ el nombre de la canción.

-Wow…-soltó Tsubasa al imaginarse como sonaría esa voz- ¿y cómo es ella?

-No sabría decírtelo, fácil es unos centímetros más baja que tu pero no mucho, tiene el pelo largo y coralino con la parte superior en dos rizos con forma de cuerno u orejas de gato como le suele decir Serena ¿me veo mal si digo que tiene un cuerpo de diosas? Como el de Chris, pero mejor –al momento en el que dijo eso, el Kazanari negó con la cabeza por la comparación- ¿y te he hablado de sus ojos? Tiene unos ojos de ¡Wow! Esos ojos cian podrían es el delirio de un hombre casado.

-Y tú tienes novia, ¿Qué no te da pena hablar así de la hermana de Serena? –pregunto el peliazul con el ceño fruncido. Aunque muy en el fondo estaba interesado por conocer a la mayor de las Cadenzavna.

-No puedes culparme, la hermana de Serena es hermosa, pero mi querida y linda novia es aún más guapa que ella –comento el Amou con una boba sonrisa al recordar a su pequeña pareja.

\- ¿No será que te odia porque es su hermana menor? –Arqueo la ceja y lo vio con duda- tu eres mayor que serena, ¿no?

-Para nada, ella tiene mi edad –en cuanto lo dijo, el Kazanari soltó una gran y fuerte carcajada- hey, no es broma, ella tiene 19 años.

-Lo siento, pero, no lo parece –hizo una breve pausa de su estruendosa risa- digo, se ve tan pequeña e inocente, no parece ser de nuestra edad.

-Pues lo es –entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza- por gente como tú, la hermana no me quiere.

-Tal vez debes conocerla un poco más y comprenderla –ahora Tsubasa se había puesto serio- según me contaste, su hermana Serena es su adoración, la ama tanto como tú lo haces. Pero si lo su relación va enserio, entonces debes encontrar la manera de congeniar con ella. Por más que Serena te amé, su hermana siempre va a ser su prioridad –con una leve sonrisa palmeo la espalda de su mejor amigo que estaba un tanto afligido- es lo mismo cuando Tachibana trajo a Kohinata.

-Tienes razón…cuando Hibiki tuvo novio me volví un celoso compulsivo e impedía sus citas, pero Miku demostró ser una buena persona y ahora tiene todo mi apoyo para salir con ella –rio levemente al recordar lo idiota que había sido con su pequeña amiga cómplice en muchas maldades- por poco y ella hubiera comenzado a odiarme.

-Entonces no le hagas elegir entre su hermana y tú. Solo usa esa gran cabezota que tienes –le dio un pequeño golpe y le sonrió- ten un poco más confianza en ti mismo, recuerda la caña antes del viento…

-Vive sobre un roble caído –termino con una leve sonrisa en sus labios- en ese caso debo dar mi máximo esfuerzo.

-Exactamente –con esa sonrisa asintió suavemente.

-En ese caso –el Amou se levantó del sofá con energía renovada- quiero que vayas y te pongas súper guapo que saldremos en una hora.

\- ¿Disculpa? Kanade, no me jales –sus protestas no importaban, pues el pelirrojo lo había levantado del sofá y estaba llevando a su habitación- ¿Por qué vamos a salir?

-No te hagas el tonto, sé que te gusta la idea de conocer a la hermana de Serena, y como mi mejor amigo tu misión es conocerla mejor- Tsubasa no tenía ni verlo para saber que su amigo de la infancia estaba sonriendo satisfactoriamente por su plan.

\- ¿Y si yo no quiero? –pregunto el Kazanari al momento de llegar a su habitación.

-Tsubasa, ¿Quién te ayudo a cuidar a tu abuelo cuando estaba enfermo y tenías que limpiarle sus asquerosos pies? –ante las palabras del Amou, el Kazanari comenzó a bajar la cabes.

-Tu…

-Es más ¿Quién fue tu consuelo cuando Chris termino contigo porque su relación no iba para más? –la sonrisa victoriosa del pelirrojo relucía al ver a así contrincante completamente derrotado.

-Tu, solamente tu…

\- ¿Ves como si debes ayudarme? –dijo con completa soberbia- Ahora ve y busca algo en ese cochinero que llamar habitación –con eso dicho lo aventó y cerró la puerta al momento.

\- ¡Kanade, eres un!

-Esa boquita, ¿acaso Kazanari Tsubasa comenzara a ser un grosero? –rio fuerte al escuchar las quejas de su mejor amigo adentro de la habitación.

-Como sea –fue lo último que dijo el peliazul antes de dejar de quejarse.

Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios Amou Kanade tomo su celular y se encamino a la sala del apartamento. Solo tenía que avisarle a su pequeña novia que si podía llevar a su hermana al centro comercial.

* * *

 _POV Kanade_

 _ **-**_ _En el centro comercial-_

No sé porque Tsubasa se enojó tanto, bien que quiere conocer a la hermana de Serena. Puede mentirle al mundo entero, pero no puede conmigo, yo lo conozco mejor que el mismo.

De hecho, lo tuve que felicitar cuando salió de su habitación, se veía estupendo. Unos jeans negros, camisa azul y una chaqueta de cuero negra. El chico se esforzó esta vez o busco a la hermana de Serena en Facebook y se enamoró al verla.

\- ¿No que no querías venir? –le sonreí pícaramente mientras entrabamos al centro comercial. Desde que salimos del apartamento ha tenido una tonta cara de enamorado.

-Eres mi amigo, no te podía abandonar –contesto con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Fingiré que te creo –solté una leve risa y me dispuse a buscar a mi novia.

Mi búsqueda no duro mucho, pues ella se encontraba corriendo en mi dirección.

En todo el sentido de la palabra, es un ángel, hasta la manera en la que corre es parecida a la de uno. No es que haya visto un ángel correr, pero me lo imagino de cierta manera.

Ella traía un hermoso vestido de tirantes color lila y para cubrirse del frio portaba unas botas marrones por arriba de las rodillas y un suéter que llevaba sin abrochar.

\- ¡Kanade! –Grito mi linda novia al momento de abrazarme y yo con gusto la recibí en mis brazos- me alegra que llegaran. Tsubasa, ¿Cómo estás? –le pregunto a mi peliazul amigo al verlo, pero sin soltarme.

-Estoy bien, ¿y tú, Serena? –mi amigo tan educado como siempre.

-Muy bien, gracias –la castaña asintió y me vio con una linda sonrisa- ¿Qué tal tú, Kanade?

-Guapo como siempre, ¿Qué más? –brome levemente y ella se alejó de mi con una leve risita- ¿Qué? Es verdad, soy muy guapo.

-Yo tengo otra definición de "guapo", Amou-san –hablo una voz seria y helada como la nieve.

La voz le pertenecía a nada más ni nada menos que mi "querida" cuñada María Cadenzavna Eve. La mujer de mis pesadillas, aquella que me tiro un balde de agua fría cuando fui a visitar a Serena a mitad de la noche, a la que le tengo miedo cuando se enoja porque una vez me hecho de su casa por acabarme el helado de chocolate, con la que los niños deberían sentir miedo y los adultos deberían respetarla. La mujer diabólica portaba estaba vestida con una blusa blanca con forma de corsé debajo de una chaqueta azul con alas de plumas, un cuello abierto y acentos blancos asegurados con un lazo debajo del pecho. Ella también usaba unos shorts blancos, unas medias y botas oscuras con cordones.

-Hermana, por favor –la castaña vio a la pelirroja con una cara de reproche- no le digas eso a Kanade.

-Lo lamento Serena, solo decía la verdad –sin darle mucha importancia se encogió de los hombros y vio a Tsubasa- ¿usted quién es? –le pregunto con seriedad.

-Kazanari Tsubasa amigo de Amou Kanade. Es un honor conocerla –con educación mi amigo agacho la cabeza e inclino un poco el cuerpo.

\- María Cadenzavna Eve, el honor es todo mío –nunca pensé ver en mi cuñada una sonrisa por más tenue que fuera.

Traer a Tsubasa no fue tan mala idea después de todo. Incluso puedo percibir otra aura, una más tranquila.

-Serena –hablo la pelirrosa- ¿Por qué tu novio no aprende nada de Tsubasa? el parece un joven sumamente educado. No como Amou –chasqueo la lengua depresivamente.

Bien me arrepiento… traer a Tsubasa arruina mi muy decaída reputación… ¡hasta lo llamo por su nombre y lo acaba de conocer! Yo estoy saliendo con Serena desde hace seis meses y no ha podido llamarme por mi nombre.

-Hermana, no digas eso –mi linda novia negó con la cabeza. Le iba a reclamar eso es claro cuando alza una ceja y hace una mueca.

-Difiero un poco con usted, María –hablo el peliazul con ese tono educado- Kanade es descuidado y de eso no hay duda, pero él es un buen hombre. Ayuda a quien lo necesite, es fiel, y mi mejor amigo –por poco y lloraba al ver todo el cariño con el que se refería a mí. Tsubasa puede ser agradable cuando se lo propone.

La pelirrosa me vio y soltó un leve bufido-Tendré que juzgar eso, Tsubasa –se cruzó de brazos y volvió a esbozar esa tenue sonrisa- pero tendrá que ilustrarme.

-Para mí será un placer –al igual que ella, el Kazanari también había sonreído y se había acercado a la joven- ¿me permite llevarla a tomar una taza de café? –con galantería que jamás le había visto, le ofreció su brazo y la malvada lo tomo con una sonrisa.

-Pase usted –dijo con una voz educada que me hizo estremecer.

-No, después de usted –asintiendo con la cabeza se la llevo a un café dentro del centro comercial.

En ese momento cósmico en el que tu pareja y tú se ven con cara de perplejidad. Bueno, si me daba la impresione que a Tsubasa le podía gustar mi cuñada y todo, ¡pero nunca pensé que actuara así! De hecho, nunca lo he visto comportarse de esa manera, ni con Chris con la que salió por dos meses… ¡el mundo se está volviendo loco!

-Soy yo –comencé a hablar- ¿o tu hermana y Tsubasa van más que a "tomar un café"? –aún estaba asombrado por lo que había pasado.

-No sabría decirlo, jamás la vi de esa manera –ella aún se encontraba asombrada- ¿con que fin invitaste a Tsubasa?

-Lo invite con el fin de que averiguara un poco de tu hermana y poder caerle bien –confeso el Amou con un suspiro resignado- no lo traje para que ligara con ella y después tu hermana piense que la estoy intentando convencer de que soy bueno por medio de Tsubasa.

-Pues a mí me parece un gesto muy lindo –mi linda novia tomo mi brazo y me sonrió tiernamente- María a estado un poco triste estos días, tal vez tener a alguien con sus mismos gustos la ayude a levantar el ánimo que tiene.

\- ¿Por qué ha estado triste? –pregunte curioso. Puede que mi cuñada sea lo más parecido a una arpía, pero tampoco le deseaba mal.

-Dice que se aburre en las tardes, Shirabe y Kirika se van y la dejan sola cuando salgo contigo –confeso Serena con una leve mueca- esto ha sido difícil para ella. No me gusta dejarla sola, pero pues…

-Serena –el llame y ella me vio un poco confundida- si tienes que salir con tu hermana y tienes una cita conmigo, no dudes en ir con ella. Yo entiendo perfectamente que el lazo que las une es sumamente fuerte y me alegra. No quiero que se rompa una relación tan hermosa como la que tienen ustedes dos –le dije con la mayor sinceridad que pude. No es mentira, si algo le pasaba a esa relación, Serena estaría devastada, no puedo ni permitiré eso.

Mi recompensa por ser tan sincero fue un beso en mi mejilla derecha, un muy tierno beso en la mejilla de parte de mi dama sonrojada.

-Te lo agradezco, Kanade –hablo con la mayor calma del mundo y se aferró aún más a mi brazo- ¿Qué tal si los seguimos? No vaya a ser la de malas que nos dejen solos.

\- ¿Y el problema es? –le sonreí con cierta picardía que fue recibida por un leve golpe en mi estómago- pero que agresiva, bien dicen que mientras más pequeñas más malvadas –reí divertido al igual que ella por mi comentario.

-Ándale pues hombre maltratado –ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió abiertamente- vámonos.

Con eso último dicho, nos encaminamos hasta la futura pareja que ya nos llevaban mucha ventaja.

* * *

Si soy completamente sincero, así como Tsubasa lo es en la mayor parte de su vida. Fue un completo martirio salir con esos dos, por todo lo bueno y sagrado de la humanidad, ¡son insoportables!

Les paso que yo me pongo meloso con Serena cuando estamos solos, pero cuando estamos en público procuro controlarme para que ella no se avergüence (si señores, Serena Cadenzavna Eve es una mujer que es sumamente fácil de sonrojar cuando hay gente alrededor.) Yo tengo un poco de cordura, pero…por los dioses nunca pensé ver a Tsubasa coqueteando tan descaradamente con María, ¡son imparables! Hasta para la cosa más tonta la toma de la mano y hace referencia a lo linda que es cuando se sonroja.

Pero María no se queda atrás, ella también corresponde ese sentimiento que los dos sienten el uno por el otro. Con esa voz elegante que ya me acostumbré a escuchar, le habla y le pide cosas muy amablemente.

-No sé cuánto tiempo más soportare esto –suspire pasamente ya cuando por fin pudimos sentarnos en la fuente de sodas del centro comercial- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?

-No lo sé, pero me están asustando –comento mi pequeña novia al estar sentada al lado mío y suspirar cansadamente- nunca pensé ver a mi hermana tan entusiasmada por alguien.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, en todo el día no me ha ofendido o usado algo con el fin de hacerme daño –de cierta manera me sentía aliviado, pero un poco consternado.

\- ¿Crees que tu plan realmente funcione? –Inquirió la castaña con cierta esperanza- la veo muy feliz, pero –a lo lejos veíamos a su hermana y a mi mejor amigo comprando unos helados.

Parecían la pareja perfecta, tanto que hasta daba miedo esa aura de atracción que tenían.

-Pero sigo sin caerle bien a tu hermana –solté un sonoro suspiro y ladee la cabeza resignado- no me ha dicho nada, pero puedo notar con esa gélida mirada que solo aparece cuando estoy contigo…-volví a suspira por enésima vez en el día- ¿debo darme por vencido? –Baje la mirada ante mi futura derrota- ¿Qué tal si…?

 _-Para nada dess, de vez continuar adelante._

 _-María está esperando tu renuncia, no le des ese gusto._

Aquellas voces me hicieron alzar la mirada. La primera era de Kirika-chan, la rubia de cabello corto hermana menor de Serena y María, ella es muy enérgica, en veces salgo a correr con ella y con Hibiki, en veces le compro algo porque esos ojos verdes oliva son irresistibles para cualquier persona. La segunda voz le pertenece a Shirabe-kun, un pelinegro de corto cabello y ojos rosados como cuarzos, él es bastante serio y pocas veces lo he visto reírse como un joven de 16 años, siempre usa su camisa negra y corbata roja, al menos se cambia de pantalón.

-Kirika, Shirabe, ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –Pregunto la castaña con duda en su voz, pero una sonrisa fraternal se encontraba en sus labios- ¿están en una cita?

-Claro que si dess, Shirabe y yo decidimos salir el día de hoy –contesto la ojiverde.

-Pero lo vimos pasar y nos fue imposible no seguirlos –continúo hablando el pelinegro.

-Malamente no traemos nuestros lentes espías para que esto fuera más profesional –soltó un bufido y junto con su acompañante se sentó en la mesa.

-Kiri-chan, tu eres la mejor espía con o sin los anteojos –confeso Shirabe con una linda sonrisa.

No sé quién está peor, si Tsubasa y María o estos dos. Ambas parejas tienen esa aura de "estamos saliendo, ¿algún problema?" es de cierta manera algo atemorizante…

\- ¿D-dess? –la rubia se comenzó a sonrojar levemente.

-Que linda se ve sonrojada –solté sin pensarlo y gracias a mi comentario el puño de Serena dio a parar a mi estómago y la mirada fulminante del Tsukuyomi me estaba enterrando veinte metros bajo tierra.

-Amou-san, no creo que debas decir ese tipo de comentarios –el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y me continúo viendo fijamente a lo que yo únicamente desviaba la mirada con una risa nerviosa.

Es extraño, pero lo entiendo, si alguien hiciera lo mismo tal vez…no, definitivamente le diría que MI novia es muy linda y me reiría.

¿Qué? No soy celoso.

-Kirika-chan, ayúdame –le pedí a la rubia que sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y asintió varias veces.

-Shirabe, no te pongas así, Kanade-san es un gran amigo tanto de Hibiki-san como mío, ¿lo recuerdas? –Ella coloco su mano en el hombro de su acompañante y le sonrió- ¿verdad, Kanade-san? –me vio a mí con esa misma sonrisa inocente.

-Claro, salimos a correr de vez en cuando en las mañanas –conteste con la mayor calma del mundo. Aunque el pelinegro no dejaba de fulminarme con la mirada.

-Exacto dess, hasta vamos de compras, ¿verdad? –dijo ella con emoción que al inmediato me contagio.

-Si, por cierto, ¿Cuándo vamos a ese nuevo café? El que está por el centro –le pregunte con una enorme sonrisa.

-Cuando tú quieras dess, solo le decimos a Hibiki-san para que nos acompañe –el entusiasmo de la menor era palpable en toda su cara.

-O nos vamos solos –le guiñe el ojo y ella rio divertida- sirve y nos conocemos mejor.

-Por mí no hay problema dess –contesto con su alegre sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuándo es que salen que yo no me doy cuenta? –inquirió Serena con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-Oh, es cuando estas con tu hermana o tienes clases y yo estoy libre. Le llamo a Kirika y a Hibiki y veo cuál de las dos está desocupada para irnos a cualquier lugar –mi sonrisa alegre fue lentamente borrada por esos ojos asesinos provenientes de mi novia.

En una forma de salvarme vi a Kirika-chan que también estaba siendo observada por Shirabe-kun.

\- ¿Dónde quedo la Kiri-chan que solo salía conmigo? –Hablo el ojirosa con cierta tristeza en su voz- antes solo éramos tu y yo…

-Shirabe, no digas eso, tu eres el único en mi vida, dess –con un poco de desesperación, la rubia abrazo a su acompañante- yo amo a Shirabe con todo mi corazón, jamás podría estar sin él.

-Kiri-chan…-conmovido, el pelinegro le correspondió el abrazo- yo también amo a Kiri-chan y daría mi vida por ella.

-No sé si son lindos o muy extraños –comente con una gruesa gota de sudor que escurría por mi frente.

-Contigo hablare después, Kanade –la voz seria de Serena me hizo estremecer de miedo. con eso dicho soltó un carraspeo llamando así la atención de la pareja que dejo de abrazarse y paso a tomarse las manos-Cambiando de tema –comenzó a hablar la castaña- ¿Qué opinan con respecto al tema? –ante su seria pregunta no pude más que reír nerviosamente. Se ve linda molesta, pero da tanto miedo que es mejor no discutir con ella.

-Pienso que no debes rendirte, María es buena, solo te está poniendo a prueba –comenzó a hablar Shirabe aun con su seria mirada- para ella aun no eres digno de salir con Serena-onee-chan.

Esas últimas palabras me produjeron cierto malestar estomacal, ¿Cómo que no soy digno de ella?

\- ¿Pero porque piensa eso? Nunca le he faltado el respeto a Serena, jamás he dicho o algo de lo que no esté seguro –comente con cierta frustración en mi voz- estoy harto de que ella me vea como un bicho raro…

-Tranquilo dess, María es así con todos los que conoce, bueno, no todos –con cierta risa en su voz señalo a la pareja que aún continuaba en el puesto de helados hablando con un joven que me parecía conocido, pero en ese momento no le di importancia.

-Todo depende de cómo te presentes con ella –agrego Tsukuyomi con la ceja alzada- antes que nada, ¿Cómo te presentaste ante ella?

-Según yo, me presente muy bien –arque la ceja y comencé a divagar- dejen que les cuente.

* * *

 _Hace seis meses._

 _\- ¿Crees que le agrade a tu hermana? –le pregunte a Serena con cierto miedo._

 _Era tanto mi pavor que hasta me puse un traje azul celeste de Tsubasa, me quedaba un poco pequeño, pero nada que no pudiera soportar._

 _-Te prometo que le agradaras, mi hermana no es tan mala como la gente dice –la castaña me sonrió con cariño saben lo que sentía. Había oído muchas historias sobre María Cadenzavna Eve, ninguna daba a entender que ella fuera una buena persona._

 _-Eso espero –suspiré con un poco de confianza y abrí la puerta de la casa de mi novia- ¿entramos?_

 _-Ya te estabas tardando –ella rio levemente y entramos a la casa._

 _La verdad es una casa muy bonita, muy limpia y ordenada. Algo que debería aprender Tsubasa, esa manera de vivir no lo va a llevar a ninguna parte._

 _\- ¿Así que es él? –la gélida voz de la mayor de las Cadenzavna Eve hizo que me estremeciera._

 _Mi primera impresión de ella fue "que mujer tan guapa, se nota que es de familia"_

 _Se veía imponente con esos pantalones y camisa tipo militar. Su cabello amarado en una cola de caballo y esos ojos cian no daba a entender otra más que "o corres, o te mato"._

 _-Un...un placer –le extendí mi mano con un gran nerviosismo- A-Amou Kanade._

 _Para mi sorpresa ella con gran calma tomo mi mano, la sacudió un poco y después la soltó._

 _-María Cadenzavna Eve –fue lo único que tras sentarse en la sala gris de la casa- por favor, tomen asiento._

 _La verdad hubiera salido corriendo si no fuera porque Serena no soltaba mi mano para brindarme algo de fuerza. Así que nos sentamos en el sofá._

 _María se encontraba en el sofá individual enfrente de donde estábamos sentados Serena y yo._

 _El silencio era mortífero, María no dejaba de verme, de analizarme. Me ponía cada vez más nervioso verla así y no ayudaba la forma en la que estaba vestida._

 _\- ¿Saliste a entrenar hoy, hermana? –pregunto la castaña con una clara sonrisa._

 _-Sí, Serena –contesto con un poco de calidez en su voz- Serena, no andaré con rodeos, ¿me dejarías a solas con el joven Amou?_

 _-Entiendo –en un momento mi novia me vio y yo asentí algo inseguro- los dejo entonces –soltó mi mano y se fue de la sala._

 _De nuevo el silencio reino en el lugar, María no dejaba de verme, y yo solo sentía esa aura de muerte._

 _-Amou-san –su voz rompió con el silencio- ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana?_

 _-Yo…_

* * *

 _Actualidad._

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? –pregunto curiosa la castaña.

-Le dije que me gustas mucho y eso fue suficiente para que me digiera "no eres lo suficiente para mi hermana, no duraran más de un mes, de eso me encargo yo" –hable mientras negaba la cabeza.

Los tres hermanos se vieron y sincronizada mente se golpearon la frente.

\- ¿Ahora que dije? –arqué la ceja un tanto confundido.

-Amou-san –comenzó a hablar el pelinegro- lo que María mas odia son las personas inseguras: tú te presentaste inseguro ante ella, le diste a entender que tus sentimientos son falsos.

-Ay no puede ser…

¿Eso quiere decir que todo ese martirio me pasó por idiota? ¿Por no poder ser claro con lo que quería?

-Lo lamento Kanade-san, pero María de cierta manera es muy simple. Preséntate a ella como una persona llena de confianza y te admirará, ve con ella inseguro de ti mismo y te aborrecerá –hablo con lastima la rubia.

-Sí que soy idiota –me di un fuerte golpe en la con la palma de mi mano.

-Yo no negaría eso, Amou-san- Aquella helada voz le pertenecía a mi cumana que recién llegaba a la mesa. -Seré rápida. Todos vayan con Tsubasa a comprar la comida, debo hablar con Amou-san –ordeno con una autoritaria voz.

Ni quien le sea rival cuando habla de esa manera. De un momento a otro ya me encontraba solo con ella que ya se había sentado enfrente de mí.

El aire era tenso como la primera vez que la vi. Ella se encontraba viéndome fijamente. Pero esta vez no sería como antes, ahora demostraría lo que valgo

.

-María –le hable y ella me vio con suma atención- quiero pedirte una disculpa.

\- ¿Ahora nos tuteamos? –Chasqueo la lengua y me continúo viendo- lo pasare por hoy, ahora dime ¿A qué viene tu disculpa?

-A qué sé que no me presente de la mejor manera contigo la primera vez que nos vimos –comencé claro y sereno- pero te puedo asegurar de que amo a Serena como nunca lo he hecho, cada día la amo más. Para mí no existe eso de " _amar como el primer día"_ porque yo el amo mucho más que la primera vez que la vi –confesé con seguridad. Hasta yo me sorprendí de lo que pude decir- tienes razones para no quererme, es tu hermana menor y comprendo el sentimiento. Pero, aunque tú me quieras fuera de su vida, yo no me iré al menos que ella lo quiera. Solo ella puede alejarme de su vida, no tú.

Ante mis sinceras palabras, ella se levantó de su asiento y rodeo la mesa para estar más cerca de mí.

Instintivamente cerré los ojos esperando una fuerte bofetada, pero fue todo lo contrario…sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y su aroma inundo mis fosas nasales.

-Por fin hablas como hombre –la escuche reír. ¿Los demonios también saben hacerlo?

\- ¿Eh? –abrí los ojos completamente sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando.

Con esa leve risa dejo de abrazarme y me sonrió satisfecha- Eres más de lo que esperaba, Amou Kanade.

¿Ella estaba haciendo amable conmigo? La verdad es tan extraña como que Tsubasa sea una persona limpia y ordenada.

-De nuevo, ¿eh? –enfaticé la palabra con mis gestos de sorpresa- ¿de qué me perdí? ¿Todo esto fue una prueba o algo así?

-No realmente –soltó otra pequeña risa y señalo el puesto de helados donde había estado con mi mejor amigo- tienes buenos amigos. Kohinata Miku y Tsubasa hablaron maravillas de ti.

\- ¿Miku está aquí? –Vi el puesto y de ahí un joven de cabello verde oscuro y ojos verdes me saluda con gran alegría- no sabía que trabajaba aquí.

-Menos tú, menos yo –se encogió de los hombros y me continúo viendo- me comentaron que le hiciste la vida imposible la vida por su relación con Tachibana Hibiki.

-Bueno es que…-solté un suspiro algo apenado- ella es como mi hermana menor, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y verla con alguien es un poco molesto. Que me robaran su atención de esa manera me enojo aún más y decidí hacerle la vida imposible…

\- ¿Ahora entiendes por lo que yo paso? –Con una sonrisa comenzaba a confundir- viendo- Amou Kanade, ¿ya me comprendes?

-Créeme que si…-solté otro suspiro y la vi- también sé que me presenté ante ti como si no me importaran en lo más mínimo los sentimientos se Serena, fui inseguro y un cobarde ante tu presencia.

-Me alegra que comiences a ver la verdad de todo –la pelirrosa rio levemente y paso a estar un poco seria- no creas que no me di cuenta de que trajiste a Tsubasa para que me sacara algo de información y que me agradaras más.

-A medidas desesperadas –reí levemente y le sonreí de lado- estaba desesperado y no se me ocurría nada.

-A la próxima solo ten el valor de hablar conmigo con esa confianza que tienes en estos momentos –por más dura que quisiera parecer, en esa tarde, vi una sonrisa un tanto maternal. Casi me sentí regañado por mi madre.

Cuando dijo aquello, se levantó y extendió su mano, yo por inercia la tome y me levanto de mi asiento.

-Sera mejor ir con los demás, no quiero que piensen que te asesine –con esa sonrisa nos encaminamos a buscar a los demás.

\- ¿Entonces ya no me odias? –le pregunte mientras ella paso de tomar mi mano a tomar mi brazo.

-Te he dado una segunda oportunidad –dijo con simpleza.

\- ¿Es por Tsubasa? –inquirí con una divertida sonrisa en mis labios.

-Digamos que él tuvo algo que ver –esa sonrisa yo la conocía, es la misma que hace Serena cuando está conmigo. Una sonrisa de enamorada.

-Puedo darte datos jugosos sobre él, Cuñadita~ -la oportunidad de congeniar con ella no la perdería por nada del mundo.

-No me digas así –negó con la cabeza y me vio con interés- pero si quiero saber más de Tsubasa.

-María Cadenzavna Eve, este es el comienzo de una gloriosa amistad –sonreí orgulloso por el gran avance que habíamos tenido esa tarde.

Lo lamento Tsubasa, pero con tu dolor iré construyendo la relación con mi cuñada. Mis cimientos son mis sentimientos por Serena, y lo demás tendrá que ser tu dolor.

Quién diría que al final la arpía de mi cuñada no fuera tan mala como lo pensaba, bueno, no me fiare completamente de ella, ¿Qué tal si deja caer un yunque arriba de mi bella cabeza?

 _Aliadas de sus hermanas y enemigas de los novios de sus hermanas. Si una cuñada has de tener, procura que ella sea tu aliada. Si es tú enemiga no solo tú sufrirás, si no tu relación también lo hará._

* * *

 ** _¡Hey, hola! Tenia tantas ganas de subir este fic, que me alegra tanto por fin hacerlo xD_**

 ** _Hace millones de años que no subo algo de este hermoso anime que amo tanto, ¡pero a partir de ahora intentare hacerlo con mas frecuencia!_**

 _ **Es de cierta manera un poco divertido seguir imaginándome a los personajes del Symphogear de esta manera jaja. Pero, actualmente tengo planeado subir otras cosas diferentes fueras del genderbender acerca de estas hermosas usuarias.**_

 _ **Bueno, bueno, no tengo mas que decir.**_ ** _Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n_**


End file.
